Shotgun
Pa's Fishing Aid |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Caravan shotgun Hunting shotgun Dinner Bell Lever-action shotgun Sawed-off shotgun Big Boomer Single shotgun Sturdy caravan shotgun |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Double-barrel shotgun Handmade shotgun Triple-barrel handmade shotgun |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Double-barrel shotgun Pump action shotgun Civil Unrest Salt of the Earth |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Beretta 470 Silverhawk Ithaca Model 37 Pump-action shotgun |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Double-barrel shotgun |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Shotgun (rusty, enhanced, hardened, double-barrel) Farmer's Daughter Sawed-off shotgun (rusty, enhanced, hardened, double-barrel) Kneecapper |game11 =VB |articles11 =Sawed-off shotgun Pump-action shotgun }} The shotgun is a weapon that appears in all games of the ''Fallout'' series. Background A shotgun, also called a "scattergun," is a firearm designed to shoot a multitude of lead or steel balls of varying sizes, greatly increasing the weapon's hit potential. This makes it very effective at hunting game. However, the accuracy and power found at close range starts to diminish as the target gets farther away. Shotguns designed for the military's use are often called "combat shotguns." Models Winchester Widowmaker 12 gauge double-barrel A Winchester Widowmaker double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun. A short barrel, with mahogany grip. Unnamed double-barrel shotgun An unnamed model with a longer barrel and stock than the sawed-off shotgun. * For the unique version cut from Fallout 3, see: Pa's Fishing Aid * For the unique version found in ''Fallout 76'', see: Salt of the Earth * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: Double-barrel shotgun Unnamed single-barrel shotgun A single-shot, break-action, 20 gauge shotgun with a very quick reload speed along with surprisingly high accuracy and damage. * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty shotgun, enhanced shotgun and hardened shotgun * For the unique version found in Fallout Shelter, see Farmer's Daughter Sawed-off shotgun Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this shotgun. Now, the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots make it perfect for short-range crowd control. * For the unique version in Fallout 3, see The Kneecapper * For the unique version in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Big Boomer * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty sawed-off shotgun, enhanced sawed-off shotgun, Hardened sawed-off shotgun and double-barrel sawed-off shotgun * For the unique version in Fallout Shelter, see: Kneecapper Hunting shotgun The hunting shotgun is a long range precision shotgun used for hunting big game. This shotgun was built for accuracy and power, and is one of the best shotguns available, it uses rare but powerful 12 gauge shells. It's pump-action, which means there's a longer than average reload delay between shots. It also loads through the bottom. * For the unique version found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Dinner Bell. Caravan shotgun The caravan shotgun is a short shotgun in which one barrel is mounted on top of the other. The iron sight is a screw which holds the action release lever to the receiver. * For the unique version found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: sturdy caravan shotgun. Lever-action shotgun This shotgun has a lever action and fires a 20 gauge shotgun shell. Used with slugs, this weapon is a powerhouse against difficult armored opponents. Pump-action shotgun The pump action shotgun is a shotgun that comes standard with rifle style sights and a pistol grip, that fires shells using a pump action mechanism. Longer barrel modifications also add an aesthetic heat shield to the barrel. The pump action shotgun has a fixed magazine size of 8, even though the length of the magazine tube changes depending on the barrel type. * For the unique version found in ''Fallout 76'', see: Civil Unrest Beretta 470 Silverhawk A good looking Italian double barrel weapon, produced by Beretta. A low rate of fire, but potentially devastating if both barrels are fired together. Ithaca Model 37 Found everywhere in the Midwest, the Ithaca Model 37Fallout Tactics Official Strategies & Secrets is a popular means of self-defense due to its wide area of effect and large ammunition capacity. See also * Combat shotgun References Category:Weapons pl:Strzelba ru:Дробовик zh:霰彈槍